Demaskowanie
Ten artykuł nie ma na celu demaskowania Klocucha! Powstał aby spisać historię fandomu i próbę znalezienia mistrza przez fanów lub zazdrosnych dzbanów. Absolutnie nie namawiamy do poszukiwań! Dla bezpieczeństwa ocenzurujemy dane ostatniej osoby podejrzanej o bycie Klocuchem. Demaskowanie - próba odkrycia prawdziwej tożsamości Klocucha. Wielu ludzi próbowało, wiele się poddało, a jeden nawet po rzekomym odkryciu jego tożsamości trollował swoich widzów. Pierwszą kwestią wśród fanów było to, czy Klocuch jest "prawdziwy", czy też udaje/trolluje.thumb|Jaki ryjec skrywa ta maska? Chociaż demaskowanie kojarzy się najczęściej z osobami nagrywającymi tzw. filmiki demaskujące, zwłaszcza w pierwszej jego fali, w rzeczywistości jednak nie każdy publicznie dzielił się wynikami swoich poszukiwań. Nad tożsamością Klocucha i "zakulisowych" szczegółach rozprawiano w zamkniętych grupkach na Skypie, Teamspeaku, forach, a później też na Facebooku i Discordzie. Próby zdjęcia całunu anonimowości trwały od początków, ale możemy wyróżnić dwie główne fazy. Przed pierwszą fazą Brat Klocucha? W tym czasie Klocuch był serio brany za dzieciaka. Jednak niektórzy zastanawiali się, czy jest tylko głupim dzieckiem, czy może genialnym trollem. Jedną z osobistości, które próbowały karmić widzów fałszywymi informacjami o tożsamości mistrza był Klocuch122 (nie mylić z późniejszą podszywką Klocuchem14). Był fanem Klocka, który osobiście go polecał i mówił o przyszłej współpracy. 122 jednak miał o wiele dalsze plany. Zwykłe nagrywanie recenzji na wzór mistrza kapturzystów znudziło go i zaczął podawać się za jego brata. Twierdził także, że Klocuch ma na imię Kamil. Przyszłemu królowi polskiego'' jutuba'' to się nie za bardzo spodobało. Nagrał filmik w którym pokazywał swój komputer, żeby zdementować ich pokrewieństwo. Jego rywal usunął konto (potem okazało się, że przez przypadek) i już nie powrócił. Parę miesięcy później pojawił się niejaki Klocuch14, który podawał się za nowe konto Klocucha122. Nagrał on odpowiedź, gdzie próbował nieudolnie trollować, że jego stanowisko komputerowe wygląda tak samo, mieszka w domu Klocucha i jest jego prawdziwym bratem. Następnie rozwijał swoje talenty wokalno-muzyczne głosząc miłość i uwielbienie do Klocucha. Został zapamietany jako najbardziej zaślepiony psychofan tamtego okresu. Włamanie na kanał Klocuch12 Następna akcja była związana z hakerem (kiedy KlocuchRecenzje nie zawsze był uznawany przez jego widzów za prawdziwego Klocucha) dokładnie w listopadzie 2012 roku. Haker wykorzystał fakt, że nie wszyscy wiedzieli lub wierzyli, że mistrz stacił kontrolę nad swoim kontem (zapomniał hasła do Youtuba i jednocześnie stracił konto e-mail na Onecie). Włamywacz dostał się ze wspólnikami na konto przyszłego artysty zakładając e-mail o identycznej nazwie jak poprzedni, z którego zalogował się na kanał. Robili na żywa, na którym twierdzili, że Klocuch ma na imię Adam (live ,,Zapomniłem"). Na kolejnym streamie ("Klocóch12") można było usłyszeć rzekomy głos Klocucha. Jednakże włamywacze byli wystarczająco honorowi, by oddać stary kanał prawdziwemu właścicielowi. 'Dziecko czy troll? - sprawa Przemka i nie tylko' W lipcu 2012 roku ktoś zadzwonił na livie Q&A Rocka. Po kilku zdaniach Rock powiedział: "Już poznaję po głosie z kim mam do czynienia", ale nie wnikał dalej w temat. Tą osobą okazał się Przemek, którego głos uznano za łudząco podobny do Klocucha. Zadawał pytania od siebie i swoich kolegów, m.in. Supry, który jest youtuberem. Niedługo potem youtuber Bonkol, a jednocześnie fan Klocucha, który brał udział w jego konkursach, przeprowadził wywiad z Przemkiem w celu wyjaśnienia sytuacji. "Nie jestem Klocuchem" czyli Klocuch błędnie zdemaskowany! (Rozmowa z Przemkiem na TS) Fragment rozmowy:thumb|284px ''- Dobra, to co? W końcu jesteś tym Klocuchem, czy nie?'' ''- Chociaż, no niby nie jestem, ale jeśliby się tak dobrze zastanowić, to można by to ładnie wykorzystać.'' ''- Aa, wykorzystać. Ale ty taki nie jesteś, nie? Chyba'' ''- Nie, raczej nie.'' ''- No dobra, czyli nie jesteś, tak?'' ''- Raczej nie...(śmiech)'' Z wywiadu dowiadujemy się, że Przemek miał wtedy 14 lat i mieszkał mniej więcej koło Częstochowy. Chłopak twierdził, że raczej nie ogląda Klocucha, a przed całą aferą nawet nie wiedział o jego istnieniu. Poza tym uważał, że Klocuch raczej głupi nie jest i prowadzi kanał po prostu "for fun". Sądząc po komentarzach pod filmem, wywiad nie przekonał zbyt wielu. Co ciekawe, Przemek mógł zostać rozpoznany jako Klocuch już wcześniej, mianowicie w czerwcu 2012 na Teamspeaku (czyli miesiąc wcześniej), co można usłyszeć na poniższym filmie, jak użytkownicy zachęcali go do wypowiadania klocuchowych kwestii: klocuch12 - Zagraj razem. Domniemany Przemek nie znał Klocucha, więc tłumaczyli mu, że to "nie człowiek, to troll", "najlepszy troll forever", "troll internetu, on wszystko trolluje", a następnie odesłali do kanału Klocuch12. Pod koniec października ukazał się kolejny, tym razem youtubera Jakubka. Cała prawda o Klocuchu! Rozmowa z Klocuchem12, czy ze zwyczajnym Przemkiem?! Fragment rozmowy: ''- Rozumiem, że Klocuchem nie jesteś.'' ''- Dobrze rozumiesz.'' ''- Dobrze rozumiem. A czy to jest uciążliwe, czy ludzie do Ciebie piszą w sprawie właśnie tego, że "podejrzewają o klocuchowanie", czy jak to inaczej nazwać?'' ''- Akurat osobiście nie, bo ani no, ani mój nick na Youtubie, ani na Battlelogu, ani na niczym nie wskazuje, bo wszędzie mam inny nick, dlatego ludzie raczej mnie o nic nie podejrzewają (...)'' Twierdził, że pisał z prawdziwym Klocuchem, a raczej że tamten skontaktował się z nim po całej aferze na GaduGadu, co jest podejrzane, bo Klocuch jakoś na początku sierpnia napisał biuletyn na jutubie, że nie ma GG. Z rozmowy z "Klockiem" wynikło, że miał taki sam mikrofon co Przemek i dlatego głos wydawał się podobny. Dalej Jakubek pytał się Przemka, czy wie coś o ostatnich włamaniach na konto Klocuch12 (patrz: wyżej) i czy Klocuch odzyskał już hasło, a ten odpowiedział, że nawet nie słyszał o sprawie, bo nie ogląda Klocucha, a poza tym pisał z nim tylko raz w życiu. A na pytanie co sądzi o Klocku i czy uważa go za trolla, projekt, kretyna z internetu czy znaną osobę, która się nie ujawnia, powiedział że to "normalny chłopak, który po prostu ma niespełnione marzenia". A tak uzasadnił swój pogląd: "Zobacz sobie jego pierwsze odcinki. Jeżeli on wtedy mówił normalnie i normalnie się po prostu zachowywał... Ponieważ on zobaczył, że ludziom pasuje to, że udaje kretyna i po prostu ludzie dla sławy są zdolni zrobić wiele." Sprawa była na tyle głośna, że wspominali o niej niektórzy youtuberzy, a i Klocuch nie pozostawił jej bez komentarza. Jak sam pisał pod Q&A Rocka: left left left W podobnym okresie zwrócono uwagę na innego chłopca, którym był Krystian Gontarek, najmłodszy startupowiec w Polsce. Jego głos był rzekomo podobny do klocuchowego. Miał wtedy tylko 11 lat (2012). Trochę typ "młodego geniusza". Krystian prowadził swój kanał GameTellerNet, na którym można obejrzeć filmy o jego projektach, a nawet jego wywiad z Rojem i wyżej wspomnianych Rockiem. Przykładowe filmy: wystąpienie na TEDxKids 5 lat później na Digital Youth Forum 2017 Oprócz tego istniała inna plotka powstała prawdopodobnie na serwisie samosia. Według niej konto Klocuch12 na Steamie jest autentyczne. Historia zmian nicka pokazuje, że został kilka razy zmieniony, a jeden z nich brzmiał PolaczekxD12. Pod tą nazwą istnieje kanał na Youtube. Dołączył w październiku 2011 (rok po Klocuchu12) i zrobił parę słabo ocenianych let's playów (z prawdziwym głosem). thumb|left|360px Jednak znacznie popularniejsza okazała się informacja, że Klocuch12 ma konto na portalu PCLab.pl. Należało do dorosłego mężczyzny, który w pewnym momencie zaczął udawać, że naprawdę jest Klocuchem, wdawał się w dyskusje z fanami lub groził, że zrobi kolejną recenzję. Ostatecznie mit został obalony w 4 odc. Mitów o Klocuchu. Okazało się, że tak jak PolaczekxD12, wtórnie zmienił swój nick ponad rok po założeniu przez mistrza konta Klocuch12. Ogólnie takie teorie mialy udowadniać, że Klocuch nie jest głupim dzieckiem, lecz genialnym trollem. Na filmie Zapytaj Beczkę #40 - W RYTMIE ROCKA I KLOCUCHA użytkownik Ajdsi zapytał się Krzysztofa Gonciarza, co sądzi na temat Klocucha, to troll czy dziecko? Jego teoria okazała się bardzo ciekawa i zgodna z poglądem, że Klocuch próbował tworzyć recenzje na poważnie, aż zorientował się, co naprawdę przynosi mu rozgłos. Podsumowując: "To jest troll. I to jest dziecko, genialne dziecko." Pierwsza faza 'Demaskatorzy na youtubie' Pierwszy boom na demaskowanie Klocka rozpoczął się w 2012 wraz z wzrostem popularności nowego kanału. Filmem, od którego wszystko się zaczęło był Demaszkuję Klocucha - wideorecenzja użytkownika VloganieToTakieDanie, w którym starał się analizować naleciałości gwarowe w wypowiedziach Klocucha, które mogłyby wskazywać na miejsce jego zamieszkania albo pochodzenia. Z tego okresu pochodzą najwięksi z demaskatorów: *Przedluzak (to on zdobył największy rozgłos i po nim nastąpiła fala naśladowców) *Dawid7531 *Klocownicy *SzopDemaskuje *PubliczniOdkrywcy *Paladyn400 (demaskował różne tropy, badał mity a nie stricte Klocucha) Do innych znanych demaskatorów należeli: Gwiazdor232, Robo5134, KlocuchRPK (od Klucza Szczupixa), majer1221. Do trochę mniej znanych nearTHC, whitemag, Klocmen i pewnie jeszcze inni. Niestety, niektórzy z nich bardziej trollowali, niż zajmowali się demaskowaniem. Od pojawienia się Przedluzaka demaskowanie stało się popularne i pojawiło się wiele fałszywych poszlak. Zdecydowanie utrudniało to wszelkie próby odkrycia tożsamości recenzenta. Powstało wiele teorii mówiących, np.: że Klocuch ma niemieckie korzenie, pochodzi ze Śląska (stąd jego "słownik"), a także wielu ludzi próbowało wmawiać oglądającym Klocucha, że ich ulubiony recenzent ma na imię Dawid, Adrian, Michał itp. W tamtym okresie powstały też największe fora na jego temat. Najważniejsze z nich to Kapturzyści oraz Klocuch-Forum. Pierwsza fala demaskowania skończyła się definitywnie w 2015 mniej więcej po upadku tychże. Trzeba tutaj zaznaczyć, że demaskowanie prowadziły głównie osoby chodzące do szkoły podstawowej czy gimnazjum, co wiele tłumaczy w ich zachowaniu czy motywacjach. Ich śledztwa nie były profesjonalne, a desperacko próbując odnaleźć Klocucha, zadowalali się naciąganiem poszlak pod swoje poglądy. Jeśli nawet udało się znaleźć potencjalnego Klocucha, a wyniki śledztwa układały się w logiczną całość, nie oznaczało wcale, że miały jakikolwiek związek z prawdą. W dodatku w tamtych czasach nie było to demaskowanie szanowanej przez innych youtuberów internetowej osobistości, lecz (nie)zwykłego trolla - rówieśnika demaskatorów. Obecnie większość z nich odcięła się od demaskatorskiej przeszłości i usunęła swoje filmy lub całe kanały. Trolling Na fali demaskowania pojawiły się osoby, które zaczęły specjalnie wprowadzać użytkowników w błąd fałszywymi informacjami. rzekomymi prywatnymi filmami z kanału Klocucha lub przyciągając clickbaitowymi tytułami typu "Klocuch Zdemaskowany Cała Prawda", "twarz Szczupixa" itd., by uraczyć widzów screamerem lub denerwującymi filmikami. Często ich bohaterem był tzw, Olien, hlopcyk chłopak, troll, który wydurniał się w autobusie. Pojawiały się fejkowe konta Przedluzaka, a czasami Dawida i Klocowników na YouTube i ask.fm. Innym rodzajem trollingu było podszywanie się pod Klocucha, jego kolegów i rodzinę, a jeszcze innym tajemnicze, czasami niepokojące filmiki, często z pseudozagadkami. Wśród nich największy rozgłos zyskał klucz Szczupixa, który był analizowany przez demaskatorów na poważnie. Najdziwniejsze jest to, że sami demaskatorzy niekiedy trollowali, a ludzie im wierzyli (lub nie). Najwięcej trolli zrzeszała grupa internetowa, tzw. Kasta, a wśród nich swoje filmosy filmiki najaktywniej nagrywali KlocuchTV, ManiekRecenzje i MaksRecenzje. Oprócz pokazywania standardowego Oliena, potrafili zaprowadzić demaskowanie w ślepą uliczkę, przez co uwaga demaskatorów została skierowana na jakichś chłopaków z Łęcznej (woj. lubelskie). Ponadto wśród Kaściarzy istniała legenda, że Klocuch może być ich dawnym "krulem" muhą1999, który mówił, że odchodzi, ale powróci jako recenzent gier. Przykładowe filmy: Rzekomy film ze szkoły Klocucha Inny rzekomy filmik czy to klocuch? [UWAGA SCREAMER! ale ryjec podobny do Klocucha] Klocucha zdemaskowany Avatar Klocucha zdemaskowany Innym fałszywym tropem byli bracia Staruch z Legnicy (niedaleko Lubina, woj. dolnośląskie). Łukasz, który znalazł się na celowniku demaskatorów, zaczął ich nabierać, że jest Szczupixem. Troll był na tyle udany, że wielu w to wierzyło, nawet po tym jak przyznał się do trollingu. Demaskowali go PubliczniOdkrywcy. Sprawa została trochę rozdmuchana przez dalsze demaskowanie na forum Vichan, gdzie wytypowano niejakiego Adriana jako Klocucha. Wielu uwierzyło w te bzdury, ale na szczęście nie wszyscy. Co ciekawe, sam Łukasz oglądał Klocucha i udzielał się na grupach Facebookowych z nim związanych (a nawet związanych z demaskowaniem). Przykłady trollujących kanałów to:DemaskujemyBezSciemy, KlocuchDM, KlocuchPRAWDA, Kloł Sek, fransua, PRAWDAKLOCUCH (kanał "pseudosekty" RKC). 'Klocuch daje wskazówki o swojej osobie na filmikach' Okazuje się, że żeby dowiedzieć się czegoś o Klocuchu, nie trzeba było daleko szukać. Wystaczyło oglądać jego filmy, zwłaszcza stare. Z serii rysowania, gdzie widać jego ręce czy def jam - gra wspulna, gdzie odbija się na ekranie, można wywnioskować, że jest "słusznej budowy ciała". Odbicie może być też jakimś dowodem na to, że stare awatary kanałów naprawdę przedstawiają Klocucha. Zaś na filmach z późniejszych lat ma już szczupłe ręce suchola. Jeśli chodzi o różne sprzęty elektroniczne typu komputer czy telefon, jest o tym osobny artykuł. Wielu zastanawiało się, jak brzmi imię Klocucha, które z jakiegoś powodu nigdy nie ujawnił przez te wszystkie lata. Na filmach parę razy ktoś kogoś wołał po imieniu, ale nie wiadomo czy były to słowa kierowane do mistrza. Poniższe przykłady pochodzą z okresu 2010-2012: *W GTA SA Nandreas - recenzja (morzliwości) w 04:53 gdzieś w tle słychać żeński głos mówiący - "Tomek?" *W alan wake w prawdziwym siwecie w 0:34 na dole kartki jest napisane "dworecki.pl" *W zagubieni - wideorecenzja w 21:20 słychać podobny żeński głos mówiący słynne "Piotrek, pierożki". Ale nie da się jednoznacznie potwierdzić czy na pewno mówi "Piotrek", a nie np. "proszę" czy coś jeszcze innego. Ponadto Przedluzak twierdził, że imię "Piotr" widnieje w nazwie profilu komputera w jak wyrobic film w windos movie marker. *W postal 3 - wdeorecenzja w 15:29 Szczupix krzyczy: "KACPER!", po czym Klocuch został zmuszony zakończyć recenzję i w końcu wychodzi z pokoju. Szczupix coś jęczy i chyba też wychodzi. Imię Kacper miało się pojawić jeszcze w red ochestra 2 - wideorecenzja. Potwierdzają je odkrycia Dawida7531 (choć dziś ciężko ocenić ich prawdziwość, a niektórzy uważają je za fejkowe lub przynajmniej niepewne) i trochę też Jana Karmela. To właśnie imię przez długi czas było uznawane za imię Klocucha przez pewną część fanów. pokój klocucha def jam - gra wspulna by djonioyo.jpg|odbicie w ekranie w def jam - gra wspulna, analiza by DjOnioyo odbicie twarzy na płycie.jpg|odbicie na płycie w gry dziecinstwa - od 8 - szcuzry by DjOnioyo klocuch ma chomikuj.jpeg|dowód na to, że Klocuch korzysta z chomikuj Między fazami Pod koniec sierpnia 2016 roku Klocuch niepokojąco zmienił swoje zachowanie, że wielu zastanawiało się, co się mogło wydarzyć i co chce przekazać w serii tajemniczych filmów i streamów. Pojawiła się teoria, że być może w najbliższym czasie planuje ujawnić swoją tożsamość. Tak się nie stało, a recenzent powrócił do normalności. Tamten okres nazywa się "porwaniem". Jednak zamieszanie spowodowało zwiększenie zainteresowania działalnością jak i osobą Klocucha. Próby poszukiwań odbywały się wtedy m.in. na grupie Facebookowej Na Tropie. Po pewnym czasie kanał został zalany normikami. Chociaż jest to uogólnienie, nowi fani w zdecydowanej większości nie byli zainteresowani demaskowaniem, a wręcz przeciwnie chcieli tożsamość twórcy, którego ich zdaniem jednym z największych atutów jest właśnie anonimowość. Generalnie większość widzów doceniała jego twórczość i nie chciała dopuścić do jej końca, który potencjalnie mogło przynieść zdemaskowanie. Teoriami znanymi w powszechnej świadomości fanów były przykładowo, że Klocuch to w rzeczywistości NRGeek, ewentualnie jego syn czy siostrzeniec. Albo inni youtuberzy związani z Klocuchem jak Maciej Makuła lub nagrywający dziwny, "względnie klocuchowy" kontent jak Dem czy Gurgie, ewentualnie ktoś z ich rodziny. W pewnym sensie NRGeek przyznał się na jednym z filmów. 'Wpadki czy celowe działania?' W maju 2017 roku Klocuch postanowił robić coś na żywo i kilka razy streamował. 25 maja podczas grania z widzami w "HaxBall" bardzo zrywało i w pewnym momencie wyszedł na pulpit. Prawdopodobnie stało się to przypadkowo. Na pulpicie widać było różne pliki, które mogą wskazywać na studia na technicznym kierunku i zgadzają się z programami na Politechnice Wrocławskiej, ewentualnie Poznańskiej. Streamował za pomocą programu OBS. Można było dostrzec foldery "Rzeczy Klocucha" oraz "Rzeczy..(niewyraźne), pliki pdf z planem sesji letniej itd. Na kanale Klocucha znajduje się jedynie pocięta, skrócona wersja tego live'a. Na kolejnym streame 11 czerwca również pokazał pulpit. Znowu można było zobaczyć pliki związane ze studiami, plik o nazwie "comment..." pochodzący wprawdopodobnie z serwisu wykop.pl, obrazki z Lockiem, m.in. ten z niewarto gadac z ludzmi w interenecie, "okno porwanie", które jest awatarem konta Steam, na którym grał z widzami. Łatwo rozpoznać, że to zdjęcie pochodzi z tła kanału z czasu porwania. Można przypuszczać, że tym razem specjalnie przygotował swój pulpit dając ciekawe "smaczki". Zapis tamtego streama jest niedostępny i nie ma reuploadów. To nie pierwsze przypadki, gdy Klocuch pokazywał pulpity. Robił to wiele razy na filmach, zwłaszcza poradnikowych, a dla demaskowania największe znaczenie miała miniatura zdjęcia z folderu widocznego pod koniec undertale - wideorecenzja. Z tego zdjęcia pochodził jeden z awatarów Klocucha. Warto tu mieć na uwadze, że już od początku działalności jeszcze przed demaskowaniem dawał fotki "swojej twarzy" na awatarach. Uważa się, że "wpadka" ze streamami była powodem opublikowania informacji o podjęciu studiów na Politechnice Warszawskiej na profilu Darka Sadzy (patrz niżej: Demaskowanie Szczupixa). W dodatku tydzień po tym drugim streamie z pulpitem Klocuch wrzucił na Twittera filmik, gdzie narzekał, że dostaje dziwne maile adresowane do jakiejś Aldony. Wśród wiadomości znalazło się powiadomienie od SOTS, czyli prawdopodobnie Systemu Obsługi Toku Studiów na Politechnice Śląskiej w Gliwicach (chociaż niektórzy błędnie sądzą, że na Politechnice Wrocławskiej, lecz tam działa system JSOS). Pełne zdjęcie awatar klocucha analiza rekonstrukcja kruci forum.jpg|undertale - wideorecenzja z 30.01.2016, próba rekonstrukcji zdjęcia pulpit Klocucha, stream z 25.05.2017 .jpg|stream z 25.05.2017 pulpit Klocucha, stream z 11.06.2017.jpg|stream z 11.06.2017 twitter Aldona.png|maile, 16.06.2017 23 czerwca 2018 roku małe zamieszanie spowodowało odkrycie pewnej użytkowniczki discorda, która tego dnia znalazła niepubliczny zapis testu streama na kanale Klocuch o nazwie "na zywo wazne" z 8 czerwca, czyli wtedy, gdy Klocuch streamował bitkę recenzorów. Znaleziony link prowadził do nieaktywnego streama, z którego nie było dostępnego zapisu, nadawanego 20 września 2017 (wtedy były streamowane wyniki konkursu Icy Tower) [screen1]. Po upływie czasu stream został nadpisany i pod tym samym linkiem znajdował się niepubliczny zapis kolejnego streama, gdzie ktoś (nie wiadomo czy Klocuch, czy jakaś osoba z nim wspołpracująca) testował głośność i system komentarzy widzów pojawiających się w czasie rzeczywistym na ekranie [screen2]. Streamowany był fragment filmu Kuby Klawitera, w którym niedawno, gościnnie wystąpił Klocuch, w tle zaś było słychać piosenkę "Początek" Męskiego Grania Orkiestry 2018. Dalej piosenka przycisza się i słychać młody, męski głos udający, że wita się i żegna z widzami, ale też kieruje zdanie do kogoś, kto będzie oglądać ten test i dokonywać poprawek w głośności. Filmik został usunięty jeszcze tego samego dnia ok. godz. 22:00. Rewelacja została uznana za troll ze strony Klocucha, ewentualnie fake i nie znalazła dużego odzewu. Prawdziwa druga faza miała dopiero nadejść. Druga faza 'Największa wpadka?' 14 sierpnia 2018 roku na filmie Mafia 4 można było zobaczyć widżet gry-online z awatarami 6 jego znajomych z Facebooka, którzy również polubili tę stronę (dokładniej 7, ale jeden nie miał ustawionego zdjęcia). Film został usunięty w ciągu paru godzin. Ponadto kilka innych filmików również przestało być dostępne: tu jest moj prezent, 301, 103 oraz mariusz pudzian. Widzowie, m.in. użytkownicy serwisu wykop.pl ''(dzięki, któremu zgarnął trochę fanów po wrzuceniu na niego kabaret - tureckie problemy) pod tagiem #klocuch wyrażali zaniepokojenie sytuacją. Klocuch uspokoił na Twitterze, że mafia 4 wróci (tweet niestety został usunięty) i tak też się stało. Jego zedytowany reupload pod nazwą kameleon - wideorecenzja pojawił się jeszcze tego samego dnia po 22:00. Pozostałe filmy okazały się być ustawione na prywatne, a nie usunięte. Część powróciła następnego dnia, oprócz tu jest moj prezent i mariusz pudzian, które wróciły dopiero w późniejszym terminie. 15 sierpnia na ''wykopie zaczęły pojawiać się pierwsze głosy o próbach odnajdywania tożsamości Klocucha poprzez zdjęcia profilowe jego znajomych. Kolejnego dnia użytkownik'' twojastaraluz'' zapostował screena widżetu, lecz usunął go w obawie przed udaremnieniem śledztwa. Inny użytkownik JanuszKarierowicz znalazł i zapostował imię, dwie litery nazwiska oraz nazwę uczelni bardzo charakterystycznej osoby z tych, którzy pojawili się na widżecie. Lawina ruszyła. Akcja demaskatorska spotkała się z ostrym sprzeciwem innych użytkowników. Nieco później wieczorem Stasiex28 pochwalił się znalezieniem 2 kont należących do potencjalnych Klocuchów, którzy jako jedyni mieli w swoich znajomych aż pięć z sześciu osób z widżetu. Następnie Stasiex28 i twojastaraluz, którzy znajdowali się najbliżej celu, połączyli siły. Udało im się odnaleźć szóstą osobe, która zdążyła już zmienić swoje zdjęcie profilowe, co z kolei zawężyło poszukiwania do jednego "podejrzanego". Ostatecznie 17 sierpnia ok. godz. 20:00 twojastaraluz opublikował wpis, w którym ogłosił sukces w demaskowaniu. Potwierdził plotki, że Klocuch mieszka blisko Wrocławia i studiuje kierunek techniczny. Zdementował natomiast tę, według której Klocuch miał być NRGeekiem. Według niego wchodząc na odnaleziony profil na fejsbuku można było zobaczyć zupełnie inny obraz osoby niż ktoś mógłby się spodziewać po Klocuchu z Youtuba. Co więcej, miał mieć atrakcyjną dziewczynę. Jednocześnie użytkownik twojastaraluz wyjaśnił, że demaskowanie miało na celu tylko zaspokojenie ciekawości i wraz ze Stasiexem postanowili chronić jego tożsamość. 'Reakcja Klocucha' W tym samym czasie Klocuch wydawał się znajdować poza całym zamieszaniem. Przeprowadził największą w Polsce delfinadę pojazdów wojennych w grze GTA Sanandreas na serwerze SAMP (17 sierpnia), premierę najnowszej piosenki - huby buby, czy mecz finałowy piłki nożnej z zawodnikami z TVGRYpl. Wydawać by się mogło, że twórca całkowicie zignorował sytuację, jednak 28 sierpnia umieścił filmik lato, który prawdopodobnie zawierał nawiązania do wystalkowanego niegdyś legendarnego trolla - Testovirona. Istnieje teoria, że sam Klocuch umieścił swoje dane w internecie, żeby zrobić szum przed jego nadchodzącą wystawą. Zastanawiano się też, czy nie chce może się oficjalnie ujawnić na jej otwarciu (jak wiemy, tak się nie stało). 'Akcja Karachanów' Jak można się było spodziewać, część widzów uznała, że też chce znać prawdę. Zaczęto zwracać uwagę na starsze śledztwa i przyglądać się typowanym osobom z Lubina i okolic. Jednak po pierwszym zdemaskowaniu nie było możliwości przeprowadzić kolejnego (pod warunkiem, że nikt nie włamałby się do cudzych kont i nie upubliczniłby wyników śledztwa), gdyż znaleziony "Klocuch" ukrył listę swoich znajomych. Grupa dzbanów z Karachana postanowiła wystalkować artystę, przede wszystkim w celu dokuczenia użytkownikom wykopu (zrobienia im "bólu dupy"). Innym celem miało być uniemożliwienie przeprowadzenia zbliżającej się wystawy o Klocuchu lub po prostu przeszkodzenie Klocuchowi w dalszej działalności, jako że sam stał się lub okazał się, być "normikiem". Kolejna akcja demaskatorska wydarzyła się dopiero nocą z 28 na 29 sierpnia. Głównym podejrzanym okazał się niejaki Pepe Pan Dzban który miał parę cech pasujących do króla polskiego jutuba, np. chudł w tym samym czasie, nieźle znał niemiecki (ma dwujęzyczną siostrę, a sam zajmował podium w konkursach z języka niemieckiego), na koncie na Twitterze obserwował NRGeeka, Wonzia, Dema itd. Pierwszy raz nazwisko podejrzanego pojawiło się, gdy ktoś zwrócił uwagę, że oznaczono go pod postem o Klocuchu. Postanowiono iść tym tropem i zdobyć jak najwięcej poszlak. Tamtej nocy najaktywniejsi anoni włamywali się na konta rodziny i znajomych chłopaka. Znalezione poszlaki zaczęto wynosić z forum i publikować rankiem głównie na wykopie, a także zdjęcia podejrzanego z twierdzeniem, że należą do Klocucha. Pojawiały się też krótkie przeróbki z jego osobą i filmiki demaskacyjne, często z błędnymi informacjami. W planach było wywieszanie plakatów szkalujących lub demaskujących Klocucha, lecz okazały się tylko pustymi słowami. Jednak pogróżki w stronę organizatorów wystawy "Moje jest wygranko" przyczyniły się do przełożenia jej o miesiąc w celu zapewnienia bezpieczeństwa. najbardziej znana poszlaka, która wyciekła z karachana|thumb W ciągu kolejnych 3 dni Wykop został zalany setkami wpisów z tagiem #klocuch. W większości było to rozpaczanie lub wyrażanie dezaprobaty po zdemaskowaniu (wielki ból dupy został osiągnięty), jak i strachu, że mistrz odejdzie z jutuba na zawsze. Na szczęście tak się nie stało i Klocuch nagrywał jak gdyby nigdy nic. Pojawiła się też spontaniczna akcja z hasztagiem #muremzaklocuchem zwłaszcza na Wykopie, jak i Youtube. Według niektórych cała sytuacja mogła być zwyczajnym trollingiem ze strony króla polskiego'' jutuba'', prawdopodobnie przeciwko Karachanowi (zwłaszcza, że na krótko przed opublikował dziwny teledysk, więc był w nastroju do żartów). Zareagował również sam NRGeek na stronie swojego fanclubu na Facebooku. center W ciągu pierwszych dni września zamieszanie ucichło. 'Epilog drugiej fazy' thumb|Klocuch u Brzydkiego Buraka 18 października wydarzyło się coś niebywałego. Na kanale BrzydkiegoBuraka - youtubera, który też nie pokazuje twarzy, opublikowany został film, na którym fizycznie (w prawdziwym życiu) występuje Klocuch. Można tam obejrzeć, jak razem poszli na strzelajnicę. Na filmie Klocuch jest niskim sucholem. Nosił pomarańczowe spodnie, biały t-shirt i czarne buty. W jednym momencie widać fragment twarzy i pomarańczowe okularsy. Przyniósł ze sobą swój przycisk Youtube, maskę chińczyka, figdet spinner, głośnik hykker i inne swoje gadżety. Miał delikatne ręce jak Klocuch na filmach. Jego głowa była zazwyczaj ocenzurowana zdjęciem sowy nietoperza (sowy to częsty motyw na burakowych filmach). Oprócz jednego momentu, gdy jego morda centralnie odbija się na przycisku YT. Wielu twierdziło, że na filmie po prostu podstawiono jakiegoś młodszego dzieciaka, który nie jest Klocuchem. Zarówno głosy Buraka, jak i Klocucha, zostały dograne później. Demaskowanie Szczupixa Chociaż głównym celem i priorytetem było ustalenie tożsamości Klocucha, czasami zastanawiano się też, kim jest jego kolega, Szczupix oraz jaka jest jego relacja z Klocuchem? Czy dalej się kolegują? Gdy nadarzyła się okazja lub jakiś trop, podążano nim, bo być może w ten sposób uda się dotrzeć do mistrza. Oprócz wspomnianego w rozdziale wyżej o pierwszej fazie Łukasza Starucha, natrafiono na inną, lepszą poszlakę i tak odkryto Darka Sadzę, człowieka, o którym właściwie nic nie jest pewne, nawet to, czy istnieje. Oprócz Szczupixa, wiadomo było o istnieniu innych kolegów - grafików Klocucha: Kooltexa i rzekomo Dramena, ale informacji o nich mamy bardzo mało. Czasami byli brani pod uwagę we wczesnych demaskowaniach np. Przedluzaka czy związanych z Łęczną. Dziś raczej niewielkie grono fanów o nich pamięta. Ku przestrodze demaskatorów OSTATNIE DEMASKANKO KLOCUCHA Źródła https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JU6q5LLoq3s https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DDZJTPV1tUU&t - Informacje z pierwszej fazy https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A4uwG0FQ1n0 - Filmik lato https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qhSJ_FgKRn8 - Huba Buba Komentarze pod filmikami Klocucha, wpisy z tagu #klocuch na wykop.pl, posty na grupach facebookowych i innych. Kategoria:Demaskowanie Kategoria:Historia Klocucha